


Друзья и монстры

by Hux_and_Ren, minty_mix



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hux&Ren: миди R—NC-17, M/M, Masks, Office Sex, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Рена не было больше года. Хакс не знает, с чего начать.





	Друзья и монстры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623255) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



Хакс просматривает отчеты исследовательской миссии в системе Сенна, когда получает приоритетное сообщение от главной системы. Корабль запрашивает разрешение на посадку на «Финализаторе» вне расписания. Это командный шаттл эпсилон-класса, рассчитанный на длинные полеты, но обычно для них не используемый. Личность пилота засекречена, но у самого корабля довольно долгая история записей прилетов и отлетов на «Финализаторе». Хаксу приходится открыть заявку и ознакомиться с деталями: сняв перчатку, он приставляет палец к защитному сенсору на своей рабочей панели. Как он и подозревал с того момента, когда его сердце учащенно забилось, засекреченный пилот — Кайло Рен.

Хакс закрывает запрос, подтвердив разрешение, и надевает перчатку обратно. Верховный Лидер Сноук ни разу не говорил, что Рен когда-либо вернется, и во время последних коротких и редких голосовещаний Хаксу приходилось подавлять желание спросить об этом. Он отъезжает от стола и кладет руки на колени, выжидая, пока его аналитический ум заставит успокоиться неистово бьющееся сердце. Шаттл уже переместился в положение стыковки — в такой же стремительной и заносчивой манере, как и сам Рен.

Если, конечно, Рен до сих пор такой, даже после года тренировок у Сноука. И хотя Хакс делил с ним постель в течение почти пяти лет до этого перерыва, Рен никогда особо не распространялся о своих тренировках — ни о том, что было раньше, когда он был моложе, ни о том, чем они занимаются во время его нынешних отлучек. Хакс подозревает, что последний этап, должно быть, отличался от прочих — в связи с поражением от девчонки-мусорщицы. Вероятно, это было слишком жестоко — судя по всем признакам, Рен был совершенно изолирован. Да и длительность этапа сама по себе казалась жестокой, хотя Хакс мог только строить предположения.

Хакс встает и снова садится, чувствуя, что колени его не держат. На самом деле ведь только ему решать: идти или нет — встречать своего бывшего сокомандующего. Рена, несмотря на его тупость, могли снова назначить сокомандующим, посколько Сноук мог это подразумевать.

Попытка определиться, идти к Рену или нет, похожа на попытку понять язык, на котором раньше говорил, а теперь забыл вовсе. Прошло так много времени с того момента, как Хакс позволял себе хотя бы вообразить, что Рен вернется. И он не в силах поверить в тот факт, что шаттл Рена успешно состыковался, в то, что Рен скоро высадится на «Финализатор». Хакс сидит, вцепившись пальцами в собственные колени. Ему интересно, пойдет ли Рен искать его, а потому он просто ждет. Хакс понятия не имеет, что ему сказать, и сильнее обычного боится того, что тот может сделать. Он представлял, как подкосятся его колени, как он скользнет лицом по горлу Рена и растянется на своем столе для отчаянного воссоединительного секса, но это — всего лишь глупые фантазии. Они, в конце концов, живут совсем не в той галактике, где ценятся такие подростковые порывы. Это и так понятно.

И все же Рен здесь, и даже воздух на корабле ощущается по-другому.

Кабинет Хакса возвышается на мостике, передняя стена сделана из прозрачного материала, но нижняя ее половина затемнена, что создает ограниченную приватность, когда Хакс сидит за столом, хотя верхняя половина его тела видна абсолютно всем. И это позволяет ему наблюдать за работой мостика и создавать впечатление постоянного присутствия во время смен, даже когда ему необходимо побыть в тишине своего кабинета. Стена, обращенная к коридору позади мостика, сделана из дюрастали, она прочная и звуконепроницаемая, но Хаксу все равно кажется, что он слышит приближение Рена. Если это и можно объяснить чем-то, кроме разыгравшегося воображения, то, скорее всего, дело в том, что Рен хочет, чтобы Хакс знал.

Усилием воли он вспоминает их последние встречи, будто просматривает старые документы перед совещанием с коллегами. Это был полный хаос, и двойной удар — разрушение Старкиллера и победа мусорщицы над Реном — обрушился ровно в тот момент, когда они вынужденно почти не пересекались из-за лежащей на них огромной ответственности и подготовки того, что должно было стать их триумфом. То, что растущая между ними пропасть станет чем-то постоянным, Хаксу и в голову не приходило — видимо, до Джакку, — когда оказалось, что Рен не намерен пересекаться с ним вообще, а не только перестать спорить с ним о делах Порядка. Хакс никогда не опускался до того, чтобы расспрашивать о том, что же между ними изменилось. Он предполагал, что все дело в раздельном и совместном стрессе, из-за которого они проводили так мало времени вместе и стали так холодны друг с другом, будто некие призраки договорились положить конец их отношениям, а Хакс даже и не заметил. Но даже при этом Хакс упорно надеялся — вплоть до момента, когда они обменивались язвительными словами в присутствии Сноука, — что после залпа «Старкиллера» они вместе вернутся и насладятся празднованием победы, будто и не было никаких недомолвок.

Но вместо этого случился позор. Во время спасения Рена со «Старкиллера» они цеплялись друг за друга в те короткие мгновения, пока шаттл стремительно летел к «Финализатору», чтобы доставить Рена в медотсек. И все, что у них было тогда, в уединении в кормовой части шаттла, — эти полные страданий смиренные прикосновения, скорее вынужденные из-за отсутствия свободного пространства, чем желанные. Избитый и истекающий кровью, бледный от шока и покрытый испариной Рен смотрел на Хакса таким взглядом, что Хакс запомнил это выражение и хранил его в памяти весь год и тринадцать дней, пока Рена не было. Он, казалось, о чем-то умолял, отчаявшийся, разбитый и ищущий помощи Хакса. Тот никогда не был хорош по части утешения людей, да и сам был подавлен поражением настолько, что его логический ум дал сбой. Хакс прижался лицом к Рену в абсолютно бессмысленном жесте, и Рен зашипел от боли, оставив на щеке Хакса кровавый след, когда тот с извинением отстранился. Менее чем через двое суток Рен отбыл для завершения своих тренировок, не сказав ни слова и даже не оставив записки, сбежал как трус, пока Хакс разгребал последствия их общего поражения.

Пять лет секса и полусожительства, криффовой заботы друг о друге, хотя бы в те моменты, когда они могли себе это позволить, — и все коту под хвост просто из-за их карьерных устремлений, если, конечно, ученичество у Сноука можно было назвать карьерой. Возможно, для Рена это нечто большее, это призвание. Возможно, именно это доказало: все что угодно важнее того, что было между ним и Хаксом, в конце концов.

Но это не было концом, ну, во всяком случае, не выглядит — в тот момент, когда Рен вламывается к Хаксу в кабинет. На нем новая маска, которая в точности копирует старую, с той лишь разницей, что на ней отсутствуют серебряные детали. Эта маска полностью черная, как шлем, к которому она крепится, и Рен, громко дышащий через новый вокодер, укутан в свое черное одеяние как-то по-другому. Дверь кабинета Хакса закрывается за его спиной.

Хакс тут же встает, его осанка идеальна, а ноги теперь держат твердо. Он поправляет фуражку, жалея, что не додумался накинуть шинель, пока в ступоре сидел и ждал появления Рена.

— Итак, — говорит Хакс, когда Рен замирает у входа и смотрит на него, сжав кулаки и угрожающе дыша, — ты вернулся.

— Хакс, — произносит Рен. Голос звучит слегка резко и немного задумчиво, будто Рен болен. Хаксу интересно, как тот теперь выглядит под маской, не отрезал ли Сноук ему нос и не оставил ли еще один шрам на лице. Тот, которым наградила его мусорщица, казался настолько отвратительно завершенным тогда, на снегу, и потом, на шаттле, когда Рен смотрел на Хакса и молча умолял о чем-то, что тот не мог ему дать. Рен настоял на том, чтобы в бакта-камеру его поместили только по шею, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Рана, должно быть, причиняла ему боль.

— Я полагаю, Сноук прислал тебя? — продолжает Хакс, когда становится понятно, что Рен ничего, кроме имени, произносить не намерен. Воздух в кабинете заряжен, будто Рен использует Захват Силы, выставляя напоказ свою способность сломать здесь все к чертовой матери, если он так решит.

— Да, — отвечает Рен, — мои тренировки завершены.

— Хорошо. Это... Поздравляю. Мне ожидать перевода от Верховного Лидера? Нового дела, над которым мы должны работать вместе, или?..

Рен приближается — своей обычной уверенной походкой, — и когда он оказывается достаточно близко для прикосновения, Хакс делает шаг назад. И еще один. Он упирается спиной в угол кабинета, сердито глядя на Рена, даже если на самом деле ему хочется зарыться лицом ему в шею и вдохнуть его запах, который ни капельки не изменился — хотя бы это не изменилось: опаленная ткань, тайный жар, потрескавшаяся кожа. Нежелание Хакса — всего лишь притворство, хотя частично оно обусловлено незнакомым страхом перед тем, что может скрываться под маской и тяжелыми одеждами. Он уже не уверен, что знает это, но по-прежнему хочет, чтобы Рен находился близко.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Хакс. Его обдает волной тепла, и он с облегчением выдыхает, когда Рен касается его лица рукой в перчатке. Хотя прикосновение не ощущается как ласка, скорее как насмешка: он держит подбородок Хакса большим и указательным пальцами и поворачивает его голову из стороны в сторону, будто ищет у раба с аукциона признаки болезни. Хакс дергается, чтобы прекратить это, но внезапно понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Рен нависает над ним в углу, словно туча, закрыв собой, кажется, даже свет в кабинете. Хакс тяжело дышит, хотя в горле не ощущается никакого давления.

— Такой одинокий, — выдыхает Рен. — Я почувствовал это, едва ступив на борт. Ты как маяк.

— О чем ты говоришь? Почему ты вообще здесь, разве тебя не отослали...

Хакс задыхается, когда Рен вклинивается бедром между его ног и надавливает на его член. Рен разочарованно хмыкает, возможно, потому, что у Хакса еще не стоит, хотя он быстро возбуждается от непрекращающегося поддразнивания Рена — ощутимого давления и того, как тот наклоняет голову и ведет себя так, будто осматривает свою собственность, которую оставил год назад, а теперь хочет убедиться, что ничего не сломалось и не испортилось за время его отсутствия.

— Что с тобой не так? — интересуется Хакс, на самом деле обрадованный этим: это жест привязанности, грубый, как у них обычно и бывает, но и приятный, поскольку напоминает об их первых касаниях и поцелуях. Хакс в тот день смеялся над Реном и его неуклюжим языком. Хотел бы он посмеяться сейчас, но, похоже, в легких слишком мало воздуха. — Ах, — срывается с его губ, когда Рен наклоняется ближе и вжимается в него, надавливая бедром выше и сильнее, заставляя Хакса развести ноги шире. Хакс бросает взгляд на прозрачную стену. Их головы и плечи должны быть видны с одной из платформ на мостике. И осознание этого заставляет Хакс не оттолкнуть Рена, а вцепиться в него, закрываясь им, словно щитом.

— Вот, — говорит Рен, когда у Хакса встает окончательно. Его бедра дрожат, дыхание заметно участилось, а лицо горит. С тех пор как Рен больше года назад бросил его, у него никого не было. — Вот, генерал. Вот что вам нужно.

— Вижу, что ты... ах. Окончательно сошел с ума. — Хакс хочет попросить Рена снять маску. Он пытается всматриваться в визор, но тот, абсолютно непрозрачный, скрывает все от глаз стороннего наблюдателя. Возможно, Рену больше не нужно обычное зрение. От мысли, что Сноук мог из-за этого и вовсе удалить Рену глаза, Хакс давится стоном и зажмуривается сам. И прежде чем он успевает себя остановить, он наклоняется и целует маску. У нее вкус грязи, и она холодная на ощупь, но Хакс целует снова, скользя языком по недружелюбной металлической пластине, скрывающей рот Рена. Чуть ниже он чувствует вибрацию вокодера.

— Ты уверен, что это именно я сошел с ума?

Хакс еле слышно смеется — наконец-то он слышит Рена.

— Рен, — шепчет Хакс в маску. Открыв глаза, он снова изо всех сил вглядывается в черноту маски, все еще боясь попросить снять ее и обнаружить изменения. В то же время Хакс видит в визоре собственное отражение: искаженное изображение рыжих волос и бледного лица, а все вокруг — темное и невнятное. Он вспоминает, что, вообще-то, должен злиться на Рена за его отлет, за то, что тот не попрощался, заставив Хакса долгие месяцы после втайне страдать из-за разбитого сердца, но теперь такое решение кажется ему мудрым, как будто Рен своим прощанием наложил на них заклятие, которое теперь свело их вместе и позволило начать оттуда, где они остановились. — Ты здесь надолго? — спрашивает Хакс, упираясь плечами в стену в попытке выглядеть достойно, хотя при этом он короткими, быстрыми толчками трется о бедро Рена.

Вместо ответа Рен берет его за плечи и поворачивает лицом к стене, прижимаясь бедрами к заднице Хакса. У Рена тоже стоит — Хаксу становится легче, хотя все равно он не вполне понимает, что происходит, а от сумасшедшего сочетания желания и растерянности у него кружится голова. Такого не случалось до их расставания, по крайней мере — нечасто. Хакс всегда более-менее контролировал происходящее, даже когда Рен прижимал его к какой-нибудь поверхности.

— Я не знаю, как долго смогу здесь оставаться, — отвечает Рен. Хакс не уверен, звучит ли его голос испуганно или агрессивно, в любом случае кажется, что Хакс заставил его блефовать. — Сноук назвал это остановкой. Больше никаких деталей, а на мои вопросы он не ответил. А теперь я собираюсь тебя трахнуть. Ты все еще хранишь смазку в столе?

— Я... да. — Хакс снова бросает взгляд на прозрачную стену. Если Рен нагнет его над столом, их скроет непрозрачная часть, но движения все равно будут достаточно заметны. — Мы могли бы подождать, Рен, мы могли бы...

— Ты не хочешь ждать, и я тоже. Ты так ничему и не научился за прошедший год? У нас нет лишнего времени.

Рен поворачивается к столу, его твердый член ощутимо упирается в задницу Хакса, пока он с помощью Силы открывает запирающийся ящик стола, в котором смазка имелась с тех пор, как Рен завел привычку вламываться в кабинет Хакса и брать его прямо здесь. Правда, тогда все было иначе: маска была снята; Рен ухмылялся и подшучивал, нашептывая Хаксу на ухо всякие пошлости о том, как стыдно будет, когда их застукают, если какой-нибудь недалекий офицер отключит блокировку из-за чрезвычайной ситуации и, войдя в кабинет, обнаружит, что Рен глубоко входит в растянутого генерала; а Хакс пошире расставлял ноги, пока Рен трахал его.

Хакс рад, что Рен достает смазку, не отходя от него, несмотря на то, что обычно он только закатывал глаза от этого шоу. Сейчас все наоборот: Хакс, должно быть, действительно сошел с ума от похоти, одиночества и черт знает чего еще, но он чувствует себя хорошо — укрытый Реном в этом темном мире, где никто не может увидеть ни его, ни того, что вот-вот произойдет.

Рен все еще в перчатках, он дергает ремень Хакса одной рукой и проскальзывает пальцами в уже открытую ширинку, притрагиваясь сначала сквозь белье, а потом касаясь обнаженной кожи. Хакс издает ужасно смущающие звуки и прижимается щекой к стене, толкаясь вперед, в кулак Рена, и назад, к его горячему члену.

— Твоя нужда, — произносит Рен, большим пальцем поглаживая головку члена и размазывая смазку, дразня уздечку ощущением теплой кожи, — чувствуется с любой точки на корабле.

Хакс усмехается.

— Может, тебе так кажется. Ах. Некоторые здесь заинтересованы в мое...

— В твоем теле? — Рен сжимает член Хакса. Звук, от которого Хаксу становится стыдно, слетает с его губ под давлением руки Рена. — М-м-м. Возможно. Некоторые согласились бы тайно спать с тобой. Ты же видишь меня единственным вариантом.

— Ох. Тогда составь мне список других возможных кандидатур, когда будешь уходить. Это будет бес-сценно, ах, Рен...

— Давай посмотрим, к чему ты готовился. — Рен снимает с Хакса штаны и белье одним решительным рывком. — Или мне стоит сказать, что здесь побывало?

Хакс отвечает со смешком и подается задницей навстречу прикосновениям Рена, позволяя ему руководить.

— Ты ревнуешь? — спрашивает он, слегка поворачиваясь к Рену. — К моим игрушкам? Используешь Силу, чтобы узнать, какие из них я предпочитал?

Рен не смеется, это разочаровывает. Раньше они оба смеялись над издержками заботы о себе в отсутствие другого. Хакс отворачивается к стене и вздыхает так тихо, как только может, когда Рен раздвигает его ягодицы и, громко дыша, видимо, просто смотрит. В кабинете прохладно, и Хакс пытается сжаться, но Рен не позволяет, надавливая все еще облаченной в перчатку рукой. Хакс вздрагивает, чувствуя сухое проникновение пальца, и еще раз, когда Рен нажимает сильнее, почти имитируя фрикцию. И Хакс понимает, что в любой момент может кончить на стену. Это необычно — подставляться под чьи-то прикосновения, особенно — под прикосновения Рена, потому что с момента их расставания Хакс развлекался только с игрушками. Уж лучше остаться разочарованным одному, чем обмануть чьи-то ожидания.

— Туго, — выдыхает Рен, чуть двигая пальцем. Сквозь вокодер слова звучат обезличенно, будто скудный ответ на запрос штурмовика об уточнении миссии.

— Ты рассчитывал поймать меня на дрочке после, ах, предсменного совещания?

Обычно Хакс занимается этим перед сном и всего пару раз в неделю. Дрочить на воспоминания о хорошем сексе куда эффективнее и меньше угнетает в итоге, а в использовании игрушек — точнее, в том, чтобы мыть их потом, — есть что-то удручающее, если никто не ждет твоего возвращения в кровать.

Рен выдавливает смазку прямо на перчатки, и Хакс из-за этого волнуется о состоянии его кожи. Его руки, что, обезобразили ожоги, и Рен не хочет показывать? Хакс слишком волнуется: они делали это в перчатках уже несколько раз, даже в комфорте и тишине собственных комнат. Но все равно он не может сдержать, возможно, глупого вопроса, даже при том, что скользкий палец Рена растягивает его и кажется больше, чем обычно, из-за дополнительного слоя — перчатки.

— Уверен, тебе это нужно так же, как и мне, — замечает Хакс, качнув бедрами навстречу проникновению. Внутри жжется и искрит, и это восхитительно. — Ты, ах, ты... делал что? Был прикован цепями в его подвале? Медитировал до полного подчинения?

Хакс надеется спровоцировать Рена на резкость, на какую-то грубость, но тот двигает рукой слишком медленно, хотя дыхание его учащается с каждым погружением пальца. Хакс стонет и закрывает глаза, вжимаясь лицом в угол. Дюрасталь под щекой согревается, будто забирая его тепло. Он представляет, как на мостике кто-то заметит темную фигуру в углу его кабинета, а подсказкой послужит сдвинутая на затылок генеральская фуражка. Эта мысль сводит с ума и смущает одновременно. Чувствуя, как палец Рена входит окончательно, он сжимается изо всех сил, желая почувствовать боль и не зная, кому же он хочет сделать плохо — себе или Рену.

Рен смеется, низко и опасно, когда Хакс переминается с ноги на ногу, ограниченный своими штанами и не имеющий возможности расставить ноги шире.

— Нуждался в этом, — отвечает Рен, слишком медленно трахая его пальцем.

— Ты или я?

Рен не отвечает, только вытаскивает палец и потирает край входа, основательно смазывая его. Это был глупый вопрос: когда дело касалось физической необходимости, они были удивительно единодушны, не считая тех нескольких месяцев перед взрывом Старкиллера, когда Рен внезапно стал выше всего этого и посвящал все время Сноуку и бредовым мечтам своего покойного деда.

Хакс позволяет себе взглянуть на мостик. Рен смазывает член, держась поближе к Хаксу и закрывая его от чужих глаз, а на мостике никто не смотрит в их сторону, но малейшее движение офицеров, снующих туда-сюда внизу, заставляет Хакса выдыхать проклятия и подаваться Рену навстречу.

— Я знаю, — говорит Рен.

— Что ты знаешь?

— Как сильно, по-твоему, ты заслуживаешь унижения. Как это возбуждающе — думать о том, что они могут увидеть тебя таким, каков ты на самом деле.

Хакс, протестуя, толкает Рена локтем.

— Неудивительно, что ты говоришь о том, что я заслуживаю унижения. Потому что был соучастником самого большого позора в моей жизни.

— Я не сказал, что я согласен с этим. Только озвучил твои желания, и это тебя возбуждает — мысль о том, чтобы открыться.

И Рен входит, надавливая членом, напоминая Хаксу о том, на что способно его тело, как оно может открываться, гореть, быть на грани и все равно просить большего. Хакс, открыв рот, снова пытается раздвинуть ноги шире. Он скребет пальцами по стене, стараясь удержаться, и с благодарностью стонет, когда Рен прижимает его к себе. Внутри сильно жжет, потому что Рен проникает очень глубоко, возможно, даже слишком после такой долгой разлуки. Сердце Хакса, как сумасшедшее, бьется в ребрах, он чувствует, как пот стекает под формой. И когда его пальцы начинают дрожать, Рен накрывает их своей горячей ладонью в перчатке.

Дыхание Рена острое и резкое из-за вокодера. Его член возбуждает Хакса, входя, широко раскрывая и скользя еще глубже. Хакс убьет любого, кто попытается сейчас их остановить; ему стоит лишь посмотреть свирепым взглядом на каждого, кто может их увидеть сквозь прозрачную стену. Ему это нужно: чтобы член глубоко проникал в него, чтобы Рен трахал его так сильно, как только способен в таком положении. Они прижимаются к стене, будто воры, которые не хотят быть замечены, пока крадут эту часть собственной реальной жизни — для себя.

— Ах, — наконец произносит Рен, войдя до конца, и замирает. Только грудь вздымается от частого дыхания, касаясь спины Хакса, и поджимаются яйца, притиснутые к заднице. — Хорошо, генерал, это... Это хорошо. — Он несильно толкается вперед, выбивая из Хакса стон. — Ты так хорошо меня принимаешь. Не только здесь, — он проводит ладонью по руке Хакса, сжимает его плечо, а после тянется к заднице, обхватывает ягодицу и наконец касается пальцами растянутой дырки, — но и здесь тоже, — произносит он и накрывает лоб Хакса другой рукой. — Твой разум. То, как ты сделал его таким. Такой занятый, неистовый вид. И ты всегда о чем-то думаешь. Но все это — мое, когда я внутри тебя. Именно так.

— Ебать, — выдыхает Хакс, потому что он не может ни о чем думать вообще. Это звучит как команда, хотя он на самом деле не хочет, чтобы Рен ей следовал. Не сейчас. Ощущения Рена внутри и без того слишком много, оно, словно пламя, которое не дает Хаксу снова уйти в себя, когда он, двигая бедрами назад, коротко и громко стонет сквозь приоткрытые губы. Рен держит именно так, как он хочет. Он вошел сюда, будто это место принадлежит ему, будто Хакс сам принадлежит ему, а затем ворвался в тело и в разум. Хакс должен ненавидеть его за это, он должен был хотя бы попытаться сопротивляться ему после того, как они год не виделись, но он никогда в жизни не испытывал такой признательности. Он никогда так отчаянно не желал быть присвоенным, раскрытым и выставленным напоказ, не в силах скрыть это от всех в своем кабинете, на своем корабле, под своей шинелью. Но по-прежнему есть только один человек, который может оголить его, сделать беззащитным, даже оставив почти полностью одетым.

Он широко раскрыт для Рена, и он принимает его, плавясь в держащих его руках. Одна рука Рена все еще покоится на лбу Хакса, но спустя мгновение она уже скользит ниже и предупреждающе сжимается на горле. Хакс сглатывает, ощущая пальцы Рена, и заводит руку назад, чтобы ухватиться за первую попавшуюся часть одежды Рена.

«Стой, — думает Хакс, зная, что Рен услышит и почувствует. — Именно здесь, именно сейчас, не двигайся. Не останавливайся и не уходи».

— Не двигайся, — повторяет Рен, и Хакс дрожит от пронзительного ощущения того, что его все видят, что все обо всем знают, и это знание тяжким грузом ложится на его плечи. — М-м-м. Хочешь, чтобы я простоял так до конца твоей смены? Внутри тебя и без движений? Слушая, как ты вздыхаешь, и наблюдая, как ты еле держишься на ногах?

— Я не... Все не...

— Думаю, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я все-таки тебя выебал. — Рен легко и медленно сжимает пальцы на горле Хакса и так же неспешно разжимает. Хакс задыхается, пылает в руках Рена и дрожит, прикусив губу, чтобы ничего не сказать. — Можешь сохранить мою сперму внутри до конца смены, — продолжает Рен. — Позволь ей течь под наглухо застегнутой формой и напоминать тебе, как я только что использовал тебя на виду у всего мостика. Это я тебе дам.

— Ну так давай, — провоцирует Хакс, даже сейчас пытаясь сохранить самоуважение. — Удивлен, что ты не кончил до сих пор. Я предполагал, что тебе было запрещено трогать эту огромную штуку во время твоих священных тренировок.

— Много ты понимаешь. Может, я переспал с тысячей других в течение своих тренировок. Со всеми подряд, даже с теми, кого ты считаешь отвратительными. Может, мой член все еще влажный с последнего секса.

Хакс напрягается и тянет руки к груди, сжимаясь на члене Рена, и перспектива того, что сказал Рен, пугает его. Рен смеется, и смех его рассыпается искрами звуков вокодера.

— Расслабьтесь, генерал, — он сильнее сжимает руку, словно это предупреждение. — Твои предположения были верны. Во время тренировок я буквально покидал собственное тело. А теперь я вернулся в твое... — Рен низко стонет и вскидывает бедра. Хакс молчит, но сжимается вокруг него снова, на этот раз — жадно прося большего. — И это почти как возвращение домой. — Он ласково гладит шею Хакса пальцем. — Ты по-прежнему так хорошо мне подходишь.

— Я и забыл, как ты обожаешь звук собственного голоса.

— Мне больше нравится твой. — Рен выходит почти полностью, с силой сжимая руку на горле Хакса и заставляя его дрожать от этого. — Так что давай, расскажи мне, как сильно ты любишь этот член и как скучал по нему.

Рен застывает, оставив внутри лишь головку члена, и ждет представления. Хакс кривится, в эту секунду по-настоящему ненавидя Рена. Он уже и не помнит, как быстро Рен может обернуть против него его беспомощность и нужду и как он разрушает этим Хакса.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло выговаривает Хакс, закрыв глаза под фуражкой, которая, съехав, застряла между его лицом и стеной. — Рен... Ты знаешь. Ты знаешь меня. Не притворяйся, черт возьми. Дай мне то, что я... ах!

Хакс вскрикивает снова и благодарно кивает, когда Рен короткими, резкими и точными движениями толкается в него. Он не проникает так глубоко, как хочется Хаксу, но этого более чем достаточно после такой долгой паузы. Ему хватает одной только скорости толчков, чтобы подойти к краю, и он тянется к члену, но задумка не удается, потому что его руки тут же оказываются скрещены у него за спиной. Руки Рена покоятся на талии и на горле — он использует блядскую Силу, чтобы не дать Хаксу коснуться себя!

— Ты словно маленький нюня, — звуки вокодера, кажется, обжигают ему ухо, — тянешься к себе, не в силах терпеть. Хнычешь на моем члене и пытаешься пошире раздвинуть для меня ноги. Посмотри на себя, ты теряешь голову при исполнении. Снова.

Хакс сжимает зубы и подается Рену навстречу, увлеченно шипя от удовольствия, когда тот начинает двигаться быстрее и жестче. Снова, думает Хакс, пытаясь пошевелить руками. Бесполезно. На шее точно появятся синяки от крепкой хватки Рена. От недостатка воздуха кружится голова, а кончить хочется невыносимо. Рен при каждом толчке задевает его простату и удерживает его так далеко от стены, что Хакс не может даже немного потереться о нее ноющим членом, чтобы стало чуть легче.

— Что, если я кончу, но не дам этого сделать тебе? — голос Рена слегка дрожит. Он близок к этому, толчки становятся беспорядочными, а пальцы на горле сжимаются опасно крепко. — М-м-м? Ты ведь позволишь мне так сделать, верно? Будешь сидеть за столом и смотреть на свой член, держа руки на коленях, оставишь свой жадный маленький член в штанах и станешь отчаянно желать его освобождения. Ты же подождешь, если я попрошу. Да? Хакс?

— Пошел к черту, — слабо, задыхающимся голосом, отвечает тот. И только тогда до Рена доходит, что он почти придушил его. Он убирает руку с горла Хакса и обхватывает его член, дразняще лаская кожей перчаток, и, вдалбливаясь в податливое тело на всю длину, стонет и часто дышит через вокодер. Звук шлепков его тяжелых яиц о ягодицы Хакса кажется слишком громким и грязным. Если бы Хакс мог хоть раз нормально прикоснуться к себе, он бы кончил.

— Надеюсь, они смотрят, — напоминает Рен о людях на мостике. Хакс настолько не в себе, что надеется на то же. — Хочу, чтобы они видели тебя, когда ты, ах, когда... Когда ты будешь кричать для меня, когда кончишь от моего члена.

— Коснись меня, — умоляет Хакс, совершенно не заботясь об этом. Он откидывает голову назад, и его фуражка падает вниз, а Рен продолжает вбиваться в него, будто хочет сломать его, снова и снова, хочет убедиться, что Хакс это выдержит. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Рен... Мне нужно...

— Что тебе нужно, Хакс, что? Больше, чем это? Больше, и больше, и больше, ты бы даже позволил мне вытащить наружу твои кости, ты бы, ты бы... Ты бы позволил...

— Рен, пожалуйста, боже, прошу, я так, так близко, пожалуйста...

— Не можешь перед этим устоять.

Рен обхватывает член Хакса и грубо сжимает его, выбивая из Хакса полузадушенные вскрики, пока тот не кончает, скуля от облегчения и выплескиваясь на стену, толкаясь в его кулак. Он хнычет, кладет голову на плечо Рена и всхлипывает от удивления, когда Рен, кончая, вдавливает его в стену, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами. Хакс позволяет ему заполнить себя. Он вздрагивает у стены, оставляя на ней грязные разводы.

— Я об этом и говорил, — замечает Рен, тяжело дыша через вокодер. Звук кажется почти болезненным, и Хакса беспокоит состояние тела Рена под одеждой и маской.

— О чем? — спрашивает Хакс. Он рассеянным взглядом скользит по прозрачной стене и не обнаруживает никаких признаков того, что их заметили. Но это еще не значит, что никто на мостике ничего не видел.

— Сохрани мою сперму внутри, — говорит Рен, и его голос звучит почти как прежде. Хакс чувствует решетку его маски своим ухом. Она холодная, хотя сам Рен от тепла влажный даже под одеждой. — Я найду тебя позже. Так что тебе лучше быть смазанным, когда я приду. Можешь стереть свои следы со стены, но твоя задница должна оставаться влажной и открытой для меня.

— Хорошо, — тихо смеясь, соглашается Хакс. Рен внутри него все еще тверд. Хаксу кажется, что он готов рухнуть на пол прямо здесь и свернуться калачиком, позволив сперме Рена пачкать его бедра, пока тот будет смотреть на него. — Хорошо, Рен, но ты будешь мне должен. Одну услугу. Если я это сделаю.

Рен вздыхает и выходит из него. Пару минут ничего не происходит — видимо, Рен любуется видом своего влажного члена, выскальзывающего из растраханного, липкого входа.

— Услуга, — вздыхает Рен. — Хорошо. Как будто я только что уже не сделал тебе одолжение.

— Я о другом, — отвечает Хакс и наконец расслабляет руки, снова обретая над ними контроль. Он изо всех сил удерживает сперму Рена внутри, сжимая мокрую дырку и все еще чувствуя член. Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, нравится ли Рену это зрелище, прочитав это в его взгляде, и осознает, что совсем не подумал о маске. — Позже, — уточняет он, натягивая брюки. — Я попрошу у тебя кое-что.

— Посмотрим. — Рен поправляет на себе одежду. — Правильно, — комментирует он, наблюдая за Хаксом, — приведите себя в порядок, генерал. Надевайте маску обратно.

Хакс фыркает.

— Маску? Это по твоей части.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, неозвученные вопросы Хакса ощущаются так же ясно, как запах секса: «почему ты так и не снял маску, почему, это очередная твоя игра или что-то произошло, Рен, что случилось, что он сделал с тобой?».

Рен разворачивается, и плащ развевается вокруг его ног. Он покидает кабинет, не произнеся ни слова. Хакса трясет, он краснеет, пытаясь заправить помятую рубашку в брюки. Он чувствует, как сперма Рена стекает в белье, несмотря на все усилия удержать ее внутри. Ее слишком много. Хакс промокнет, как только сядет за стол.

Он подходит к прозрачной стене и осматривает мостик, приглаживая волосы. У него столько дел: стереть собственную сперму с другой стены, сделать что-то с румянцем на щеках, привести в порядок мысли после того, как безликий фантом, без предупреждения прибывший на его корабль, устроил в них кавардак. Ему почти хочется спросить людей на мостике: «Вы тоже его видели? Это действительно произошло?».

Доказательства, оставленного в его заднице, более чем достаточно, и Хаксу не очень приятно, когда он садится снова. Весь остаток смены он пытается сконцентрироваться на работе, но ему это едва удается. Вход раздражен и зудит, когда он нервно дергается, краснея каждый раз, как только ощущает, что от легкого дискомфорта или скользкой капли спермы Рена член во влажных трусах дергается. Не то чтобы он боится нарушить приказ Рена и сбежать к себе, чтобы помыться. Просто ему не хочется разрушать эту сказку, не хочется избавляться от доказательств или просыпаться от этого странного сна, в который его мог погрузить Рен, о другом себе, неряшливом и совершенно живом.

**

К моменту, когда он возвращается в свою каюту, ему уже откровенно неудобно: физически — потому что в заднице и в трусах ощущается полузасохшая сперма — и морально. Нет абсолютно никаких причин так безоговорочно прогибаться под Рена. Никакое одиночество и тайная отчужденность не должны побуждать к такому безответственному поведению, особенно если он находится на испытательном сроке и служит здесь только благодаря холодному милосердию Верховного Лидера.

Пока Хакс идет в каюту, он раздумывает о своей глупости и отмечает, что этот путь никогда еще не казался ему таким длинным и что такого количества людей по дороге он раньше не встречал. Добравшись к себе, он решает, что случившееся в кабинете — это отголосок его надежды на то, что после успешного выстрела «Старкиллера» они с Реном смогут заняться грубым, праздничным сексом. Этому не суждено было сбыться, и Хакс изводил себя ожиданиями, приведшими к тому, что только что случилось, и к тому, что сейчас творилось у него в штанах. Теперь же его мысли очистились, и он принимает решение вымыться, и ну этого Рена и его инструкции нахер. Они больше не в тех отношениях, между ними вообще ничего нет. Обычно после их встреч Хакс уходил удовлетворенным и, видимо, в известной степени понятым. А сейчас он чувствует себя злым, грязным, находящимся в смятении, словно ему необходимо бросить все силы на то, чтобы Рен снова улетел без всякого объяснения с ним.

В своей каюте он снимает шинель, направляясь в спальню. Что-то не так — воздух будто искрит, и дело тут совсем не в его тихо закипающей ярости. Он включает свет и натыкается на Рена. Тот, все еще в маске, полностью одетый, удобно устроившись в кресле, сидит за персональной рабочей станцией Хакса.

— Ты продолжаешь держать компьютер у себя в спальне, — говорит он, — вопреки моим советам.

— К черту твои советы. Что ты здесь делаешь? — на самом деле Хакс испытывает небывалое облегчение, которого он никак не ожидал, но, возможно, это объясняется его прежним поведением. Он почти впал в отчаяние в отсутствие внимания. Это смущает — он бы с радостью отыскал кого-нибудь на замену Рену, если бы знал, что все обернется так плохо.

Рен наблюдает, как Хакс снимает фуражку и вешает ее рядом с шинелью. Его дыхание снова звучит слишком громко — как у человека, чьи легкие перестали нормально функционировать после несчастного случая или болезни. Хаксу интересно, какие звуки будет издавать Рен, когда увидит, как сейчас выглядит задница Хакса.

— Где ты пропадал? — спрашивает Хакс, имея в виду последние три часа на «Финализаторе», хотя если Рен вдруг захочет рассказать о своих тренировках, занявших почти год, он будет рад послушать.

— Просто знакомился с кораблем.

— Ух ты. Так что, мне стоит ждать сообщений о разрушениях?

— Нет, генерал. Я больше не трачу свою энергию таким образом. Я берегу свой гнев для битвы. Гораздо полезнее, когда он копится, а не растрачивается.

— Ты испытывал гнев после того, как вернулся на мой корабль?

— На наш корабль.

— Кто сказал? Я не получал никаких сообщений от Сноука...

— Он наш. — Рен встает и отодвигает кресло. Его жест заставляет Хакса подозревать, что особых успехов в контроле гнева Рен не достиг. — Как и твои кости, твоя кровь и твоя задница. Наш. Принадлежит нам обоим. Живо на кровать, лицом вниз.

Хакс вздыхает так, будто ему смертельно скучно. Но его сердце ускоряет бег, и он представляет, что Рен почувствует это — вместе с некоторыми другими вещами. Он не понимает, в какой момент становится легко отпустить себя и не стесняться своих чувств к Рену, раз уж тот все равно о них узнает. Даже когда Хакс был довольным собой и уверенным, общаться с Реном означало позволить вещам идти своим чередом. Он расстегивает рубашку и бросает ее в Рена.

— А ты собираешься раздеваться? — Хакс отчаянно хочет в душ, и еще — чтобы Рен, полностью раздетый, присоединился к нему под горячей водой. Когда волосы Рена намокают, выставляя напоказ уши, он выглядит совсем иначе — не хуже и определенно не лучше, но моложе и живее. То есть если у него остались уши, глаза, да все что угодно, кроме еще одной ужасной маски.

— На кровать, — повторяет Рен, не делая ни единого движения, даже чтобы снять перчатки.

Хакс мог бы высказать претензии насчет того, что это Рен себе надумал — но он устал бороться и еще больше устал от отговорок. Если Рен вернулся к нему на время, то Хакс лучше сдастся на милость могущественных чар своего старого друга и не в меру здоровенного любовника и будет терпеть это, пока все не закончится страданиями от нахождения рядом с этим холодным упырем, который так легко толкнул его на путь их совместного позора. Даже если теперь Рен выглядит как вурдалак, там, под броней, его тело все еще хранит тепло.

— Ты знал? — спрашивает Хакс, укладываясь на кровать лицом вниз и спиной к Рену. Он упирается подбородком в сложенные руки и выпячивает задницу, пытаясь найти удобную позу.

— Знал что? — уточняет Рен.

— Ты уловил ощущение моего предстоящего провала еще до того, как мы потеряли «Старкиллер»? Это поэтому ты... ты попытался отстраниться от проекта? От меня.

— Я сюда пришел не для того, чтобы болтать о прошлом.

Рен снимает левый ботинок Хакса, затем — правый. Хакс вздрагивает, опасаясь того момента, когда Рен поймет, что он послушался его и старался держать его сперму внутри, дожидаясь и следуя его приказу так долго, как мог. Он не должен был этого делать. Он не должен был ничего этого творить, но альтернатива такова — и у него было больше года на то, чтобы это осознать, — что унижение и все прочее гораздо лучше.

— Ты ослаб. — Рен расстегивает ремень Хакса. — Как корабль, которому нужен ремонт. Корабль с пробоинами в обшивке.

— А за счет чего мне держаться? Ты видишь здесь какие-то еще источники энергии?

Рен не отвечает, только стягивает с Хакса штаны. Тот, помогая, приподнимает бедра и чувствует, как белье снимается вместе с брюками. А после — ощущает на себе взгляд Рена. Он краснеет, когда Рен раздвигает ему ягодицы, чтобы посмотреть на напоминания о сексе днем, увидеть, что же он сделал.

— Хорошо, — Рен сглатывает или делает что-то другое, но звук подавляется вокодером. Он гладит вход большим пальцем и выдыхает, когда Хакс стонет. — Болит? — интересуется он.

— Что? Нет, не очень, но неприятно. Рен, в чем вообще смысл этого всего, почему ты...

— Вставай. Тебе нужен уход. Прямо как кораблю.

Хакс переворачивается и стонет. Он садится, опираясь на локти, у него почти стоит, и на нем нет ничего, кроме перекрученной нижней футболки. Рен пристально за ним наблюдает, громко дыша. Затем показывает на освежитель.

— Туда, — говорит он. — Я собираюсь это исправить.

— Исправить что? Меня?

— Хватит вопросов. Иди.

— Ладно, — соглашается Хакс, потому что он все равно хочет в душ. Если у Рена есть на него какие-то особые планы в душе, то Хакс остановит эту игру в тот же момент, потому что, похоже, все неизбежно движется к тому, что он поинтересуется, какого черта Рен не снимает маску. Он снимает футболку и у самой двери, обнаженный, оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Рена, прежде чем зайти в душевую.

Рен стремительно следует за ним — все еще одетый и все еще в маске. Хакс позволяет прижать себя к царапающей ткани его туники и плаща, чувствуя, как натянуты от эрекции его штаны. Рен держит его со странной потребностью защищать, подобно тому, как ребенка удерживают от выхода на проезжую часть. Свободной рукой он тянется к крану и включает воду, делая ее такой горячей, что от нее валит пар. Рен всегда смеялся над тем, какой яркой становилась кожа Хакса, когда они принимали душ вместе. Хакс считал это своеобразным комплиментом, что бы там Рен ни имел в виду. Это было забавно, ново и даже приятно — знать, что у него есть кто-то, кто замечает такие детали, неприметные, милые и очень личные штучки, которые Хакс никогда не предполагал никому показывать.

— Наклоняйся. — Рен заталкивает Хакса под воду. — И берись за свои лодыжки.

— Я слишком устал для...

— Заткнись и делай. Ты не устал. Ты жил во сне больше года. Настало время проснуться. Беритесь за лодыжки, генерал.

Рен прав — Хакс чувствовал себя лунатиком весь этот год и тринадцать дней, поэтому теперь он делает так, как сказано, хотя от такого движения поясницу простреливает болью, а задница кажется слишком открытой, облепленной засохшей спермой и откровенно отвратительной. Рен издает звук, похожий одновременно на осуждение и одобрение. Возможно, он осуждает то, как быстро Хакс выполняет приказ и как сильно ему это нравится. Хакс еле слышно смеется, когда Рен пальцами — все еще в перчатках — раздвигает ягодицы, чтобы вода попадала прямо на припухший вход.

— Теперь ты внезапно начал бояться передо мной раздеваться? — интересуется Хакс. Его член становится все тверже от приятного ощущения льющейся воды. — Даже частично?

Рен не отвечает. Он молча моет Хакса, срывая с его губ тихие вздохи. От стояния с низко опущенной головой Хакс чувствует легкую слабость, потому что кровь приливает прямо туда, а еще — прямо в член. Рен пальцами трет его вход и слегка на него надавливает, тщательно очищая его мылом. И прикосновения его — не грубые и не заботливые.

— Ты хранил ее весь день. — Рен входит в него большим пальцем и ощупывает изнутри, будто ища что-то, что мог пропустить. Ощущение жалит, раздражает натруженную дырку, но назойливое давление так приятно и так необходимо, что Хаксу хочется подрочить прямо здесь, хотя он сомневается, что Рен ему позволит.

— Теперь я получил нужный уход? — спрашивает Хакс. — У меня болит спина.

— Вставай.

Хакс выпрямляется со стоном и отклоняется назад, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. В глазах темнеет. Проморгавшись, он видит, что Рен снимает ботинки, следом — перчатки. Хакс задерживает дыхание, наблюдая, и очень-очень тихо выдыхает, когда видит, что на кистях у Рена нет ожогов, глубоких порезов или протезов. Он думает, что стоило догадаться хотя бы, что это натуральные руки Рена, учитывая то, какими горячими они ощущались даже через перчатки.

— Решился, наконец? — Хакс тянется за мылом, пока Рен расправляется со своей накидкой. Дверь душевой открыта, и вода льется на пол, отскакивая от тела Хакса и легким туманом скрывая Рена, снимающего штаны. — Вижу, ты по-прежнему не утруждаешь себя ношением нижнего белья, — замечает Хакс. Его сердце бешено бьется, словно раздувается, переполненное преждевременным облегчением. Он знает, что ему следовало бы одернуть себя и прекратить вести себя глупо, пока это не обернулось разочарованием, но когда дело касалось Рена, Хакс никогда не мог себя контролировать.

Рен снимает все, кроме шлема, и на полу, теперь покрытом его разбросанными вещами, он выглядит так, будто стоит посреди черного болота. Он громко дышит через вокодер, а его член стоит, очевидно, из-за вида Хакса и исследования его задницы под водой. На теле Рена видны новые шрамы и следы от старых, которые бакта не смогла залечить после того, как Хакс забрал его со «Старкиллера». Один из шрамов на боку выглядит довольно приятно, Хаксу хочется дотронуться до него и вообще до всего тела. Он касался свежих ран, кровоточащих в окружении разорванной ткани. Ту пару перчаток пришлось выбросить, когда Рен ушел.

— Ты собираешься присоединиться ко мне? — спрашивает Хакс, притворяясь, что не напуган тем, что Рен сомневается, снимать ли ему шлем. — Ты к этому ведешь? Надеюсь, у тебя есть план, Рен, потому что сейчас я просто следую за тобой.

— Тебе это нравится, — голос Рена звучит зло, и механических ноток в этом голосе в разы больше, чем его собственных. — Позволить кому-то решать за тебя. Подчиниться своей судьбе. Ты от этого в восторге.

— Не совсем, но если дело касается заботы и ухода за моей задницей, то определенно да. Ты заходишь или нет? Решай быстрее. Твои вещи мокнут.

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто не прошло столько времени.

— Ты первый полез ко мне в штаны. Хорошо. Стой там голый, в своей маске, как ребенок, и пялься на меня. Я начинаю подозревать, что нет у тебя никакого плана. Если ты пытаешься заставить меня говорить тебе, что делать, — то нет, спасибо, иди к черту. Прошлого раза мне хватило.

Хакс слышит, как опасно повышается его голос, и замолкает. Никогда в жизни он не позволит Рену увидеть, что его уловки сработали, разве что, наверное, в момент оргазма. Но то, что происходит сейчас, даже отдаленно не напоминает секс. Хакс тянется к двери, чтобы закрыть ее, и совсем не удивляется, когда ничего не выходит. Рен держит ее открытой с помощью Силы.

— Вспомни. — Хакс отпускает ручку. Он сдается. — Ты должен мне услугу. Я сделал так, как ты сказал, теперь... Теперь твоя очередь.

От Рена ответа нет. Он знает, о чем Хакс попросит.

— Твой шлем, почему ты... Сними его, Рен. Мне плевать. Абсолютно. Только позволь мне посмотреть.

Он врет о том, что ему все равно. Он бы предпочел помнить лицо Рена таким, каким оно было, оставив навсегда скрытым под этой маской, если уж Сноук его изуродовал. Во время лихорадочных тайных поисков информации о Силе Хакс находил истории о людях, чьи глаза желтели, если они слишком отдавались Темной стороне. Он прекрасно контролирует свое лицо, глядя, как Рен тянется к застежкам шлема. Не то чтобы ему нужно, чтобы Рен был красив, — он и не был-то никогда. Но втайне, под своими доспехами, он был лучше, чем сейчас.

Рен избавляется от шлема одним мягким движением, и Хакс понимает, чего он ждал: увидеть, как волосы Рена рассыплются по плечам и скроют уши. Но их нет. Волос нет. Голова Рена выбрита и теперь покрыта мягким, прозрачным пушком, как у новорожденных детенышей животных, уши откровенно выставлены напоказ, как и шрам, надвое делящий его лицо, и яростные глаза, и раздувающиеся от гнева ноздри, и слегка подрагивающий подбородок.

Хакс ловит его взгляд, ища оттенки желтого в глазах и находя только знакомое, грязновато-золотое свечение, отблеск скрытого застарелого страдания. Облегчение приходит медленно, борясь с чувством несоизмеримой потери. Хочется посмеяться над тем, какую суету устроил Рен, пытаясь скрыть свою прическу, с которой он выглядит, как беглый монах с огромными ушами, коим он, возможно, и является, если взглянуть на вещи с другой стороны. Хакс не может даже ухмыльнуться. Это не так забавно, как должно было бы быть.

— Мне приказали обриться, — выдавливает Рен, и его плечи вздрагивают, словно он боится звука собственного голоса. Хаксу интересно, когда он последний раз говорил не через вокодер. — Это часть ритуала. Чтобы завершить тренировки. Символ...

— Иди сюда, — перебивает Хакс. — Рен, черт... просто иди сюда.

Рен протестующе фыркает, хотя сам делает шаг навстречу Хаксу. Без одежды он выглядит иначе: более реальным, настоящим и опасным. Он притягивает Хакса к себе, будто надеется слиться с ним телами, выдавливая из него дыхание. За их спинами дверь закрывается с грохотом, оставляя их в убежище. Будто там, снаружи, могут быть свидетели. Будто оттуда кто-то может увидеть, что между ними происходит на самом деле.

— Все хорошо, Рен. Все хорошо, — шепчет Хакс, едва понимая, что он говорит, произнося слова куда-то Рену в висок, а затем в ухо. Он ласково поглаживает его гладкие щеки и осмеливается провести пальцами по волосам, останавливая руку на шее. Рен дрожит, все еще сжимая Хакса в своих руках. Он слегка сгибает ладони, прижимая их к его груди, и давит так сильно, что Хакс чувствует удушающее отчаяние в животе, в легких и в венах. Хакс бы отдал Рену свои кости, это правда. Он бы стоял здесь, прямо вот так, и слушал, как с треском ломаются его ребра. Рен кладет свою бритую голову ему на плечо, и короткий ежик волос щекочет Хаксу шею.

Они снова касаются друг друга, словно воры, но не так, как было в кабинете Хакса — тогда они пытались украсть время и место, а теперь же крадут что-то более стоящее, и все вокруг замирает. Прикосновения мечтательны и осторожны, будто под кожей у них спрятаны бомбы, которые могут вот-вот взорваться. Рука Рена движется по мокрой коже Хакса с робким интересом: скользит по плечам, по спине вниз, огибает ягодицы и трогает внутреннюю сторону бедер. Хакс касается плечей Рена губами и слегка кусает в шею. Они оба возбуждены и трутся друг о друга беспорядочно и жадно. Хакс накрывает ладонью шрам на боку и большим пальцем гладит зарубцевавшуюся кожу, слушая, как меняется дыхание Рена. В конце концов они отстраняются и смотрят друг на друга.

— Я их не видел, — говорит Рен. Он опускает взгляд, и вода с ресниц льется по щекам.

— Их?

Нос Рена вздрагивает, и Хакс понимает, что он говорит о волосах, о своем лице и о новой внешности.

— Не беспокойся, — успокаивает Хакс. Он дотрагивается до шрама, проводя пальцем по широкой полосе вдоль подбородка Рена вверх, подбираясь близко к уголку его глаза через переносицу. — Они не желтые, — произносит он, снова пересекаясь с Реном взглядом.

Рен хмурится, но через мгновение понимает.

— Как ты узнал, что...

— Ох, так это правда? Такое может произойти?

Хакс не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так обеспокоенно. Если Рен до сих пор не потерял себя... Хотя это глупо — предполагать, что эта их встреча означает, что не все еще потеряно. Глаза Сноука тоже не желтые, но они и на глаза-то мало похожи — скорее этакие ловушки, пустые и обвиняющие.

Рен целует Хакса в левую скулу, следом — в подбородок, избегая его губ. Он лижет проявляющиеся покраснения, которые он сам оставил на шее Хакса днем, и двигается дальше. Опускается на колени и оставляет новые метки на нежнейшей коже его живота. Когда Рен касается языком основания члена, Хакс запускает пальцы в его волосы — их длины хватает на то, чтобы Хакс мог за них взяться. Они, должно быть, снова отрастут примерно за полгода, раз уж так случилось.

— Ты на вкус... — начинает Рен, но потом стонет, вместо того чтобы закончить фразу. Он берет член в рот, работая языком, а после — пропуская в глотку, слегка задыхаясь, когда Хакс толкается бедрами навстречу.

— Ты потерял навык, — замечает Хакс, едва дыша от удовольствия и пытаясь взять волосы Рена в кулак. Это невозможно, он лишь царапает кожу и стонет в голос, когда Рен обеими руками сжимает его задницу, пальцем касаясь его дырки и мерно двигая головой. — Жадина, — смеется Хакс. Он откидывает голову назад, прикрыв глаза и сквозь дрожащие ресницы смотря на потолок душевой. — Как ты... Как, ах... Как ты выжил без этого?

Он говорит сам с собой и, кончая Рену в рот, принимает это за ответ. Как ты выжил без этого? В стазисе, в собственной клетке из костей, и с трудом.

Рен держит Хакса за бедра, сидя на полу душевой и почти прижавшись к стене. Когда равновесие возвращается к нему, Хакс проводит пальцем по коротким волосам Рена, видя, как скользят по ним капли воды.

«Он это сделал, чтобы ранить тебя», — думает Хакс.

— Это была наименее болезненная часть моего обучения, — говорит Рен. — Ты забыл. Боль сделала великим и тебя.

— Я думал, что это так.

Но это правда — без поучительных страданий он занимал бы куда менее влиятельную должность, даже ниже, чем разработчик оружия, которое стреляет только один раз.

Его сперма блестит в уголке рта Рена — всего лишь капля, которую тот не проглотил. Рен выглядит таким обнаженным без своих волос. «Ты ослаб», — думает Хакс, но потом ему хочется забрать эту мысль назад и надеяться, что Рен ее не услышал. Рен садится на корточки и, разводя бедра, демонстрирует Хаксу свой член. Когда он касается себя, это выглядит так, будто он обожает Хакса, показывая этот ритуал под струями воды, стекающей по его телу. Хакс пальцами касается висков Рена, едва ощутимо, будто он неприкосновенен в этой позе.

Кулак Рена движется на его члене все быстрее, а на щеках выступает румянец. Он едва заметен, его легко не увидеть вовсе, особенно в легкой дымке пара в душевой, но Хакс слишком хорошо его знает.

— И кому же ты принадлежишь? — спрашивает Хакс, хотя это не то, что нужно сейчас сказать, потому что фраза не звучит ни горячо, ни умно, ни уместно. Хакс касается его щеки — той, что без шрама, — и поднимает голову вверх, чувствуя, как под его пальцами дрожит подбородок Рена. — Ты всегда сможешь положиться на меня, Рен, и ты это знаешь. Но кто держит тебя? Много ли из того, что осталось, принадлежит мне?

— Хакс...

— Тише, просто покажи мне. Кончи на пол, к моим ногам. Отпусти себя, позволь мне увидеть.

Рен стонет и утыкается лбом в живот Хакса, выплескиваясь на пол. Ртом и ресницами он вжимается в его кожу в странном, собственническом, но нежном и неуверенном жесте. Почти заставив Хакса преклонить колени силой своей хватки, он обвивает его бедра свободной рукой, а другой — продолжает водить по члену так долго, что это уже должно быть почти неприятно.

Хакс падает на колени и кладет руку поверх ладони Рена, помогая ему разжать пальцы. Они оба ждут, пока вода, брызгая вокруг, смоет его сперму. Рен тяжело дышит, и на вкус он, когда они целуются, немного горький, как микрофон вокодера. Хакс очень хорошо помнит этот вкус. Как сигареты и виски — что-то, что не должно нравиться, но все-таки нравится, и Хакс позволяет себе опьянеть от этого до состояния, когда не может точно сказать, сколько же времени он провел вот так — с языком Рена во рту. Он только чувствует, как болят колени и как заканчивается горячая вода.

— Выключи... — начинает Хакс, но прежде чем он успевает договорить, Сила закрывает краны. — Верно, — Хакс снова наклоняется вперед и слегка касается губами губ Рена. — Спасибо. Только... Помоги мне подняться, давай выбираться отсюда.

Если бы все было так легко, они бы давно сбежали. У Рена есть сила, у Хакса — ум, но между ними — та слабость, которой нужна основа. Хакс не хочет строить галактику с нуля. И Рен — тоже. Они оба хотят повернуть время вспять и исправить прошлое, добавив несколько нововведений. Это как вползать в могилу — там тепло и уютно, так что надежды на что-то другое вообще не возникает.

Поэтому сбегают они только в постель Хакса. Под одеялом, в темноте, Хакс притягивает Рена к себе и рассказывает, как провел этот год — обо всех великих планах и мелких раздражителях, обо всем, чем не мог поделиться с ни с кем другим. Говоря, он ладонью гладит волосы Рена. На ощупь не так уж плохо — почти как рана на боку, которая означала выживание, а под ней ощущалось живое тепло, поднимающееся навстречу прикосновениям Хакса.

— Как насчет сна? — спрашивает Рен после того, как оборвал Хакса на полуслове и поцеловал, ласково касаясь губ.

— Сна? — спрашивает Хакс со страхом. Он не готов. Это заканчивается слишком рано.

— Однажды... Ты сказал мне, что ты не мог спать, пока меня не было. Пока я был в отъезде. Хотя ты, наверное, научился. Мне снилось, что ты не смог. Превратился без меня в какое-то создание, которое не спит. Дроид с кожей.

— Тогда ладно. Ты тоже обо мне беспокоишься. Я боялся... — Хакс обрывает себя, жалея, что сформулировал свою мысль именно так. Он касается носа Рена, его странного подбородка, проводит по векам и ресницам. — Ты мог бы мне рассказать об этом, — он шепчет, будто за ними наблюдают. Он никогда не понимал, как работает скрытое наблюдение Сноука.

— О тренировках?

— Да, Рен.

— Тебе будет скучно.

— Уверен, что нет.

Рен придвигается ближе. Они соприкасаются лбами и коленями. Хакс не продержится долго, если не встанет и не примет стимуляторы. Но эти медленные минуты драгоценны, поэтому он бы предпочел заснуть так и не быть уверенным в том, что, когда он проснется, Рена не будет рядом.

— Это похоже на то, что ты все больше и больше становишься оружием. И меньше — человеком. Похоже на твои тренировки.

Хакс открывает рот, чтобы возразить. Но Рен целует его раньше, и Хакс чувствует, как же Рен устал. И то, как отчаянно и долго он хотел этого сна, который все-таки одолел его.

За ночь Хакс просыпается лишь раз, и то не полностью. Рен здесь, рядом, вспотевший под теплым одеялом — Хакс чувствует это, коснувшись ладонью груди Рена, чтобы удостовериться в его реальности. Рен что-то бормочет и двигается ближе к Хаксу. Его горячее дыхание на мгновение затихает, но потом все-таки начинает раздражать настолько, что Хакс разворачивается в постели. Он возвращается в колыбель объятий Рена, и откуда-то из глубины всплывает воспоминание: привычка спать слишком близко друг к другу, может, и обременительна, но зато она дарит восхитительное ощущение того, что ты не одинок.

Несколько часов спустя начинается новая смена, Хакс открывает глаза и видит, как Рен одевается в полумраке. Несколько мгновений он лежит, из-под тяжелых век наблюдает за Реном и ждет, скажет тот что-нибудь или нет. Рен берет маску и поворачивается к кровати.

— Я вернусь через два дня.

— Вернешься?

— Да. Я закончил миссию пораньше, и это позволило мне прилететь сюда. Теперь мне нужно выполнить еще одну, но если все пойдет, как я задумал, то я смогу...

— Рен.

— Что?

— Сноук вообще знает, что ты здесь?

Рен с шумом выпускает воздух из ноздрей — знакомый звук, который он издает каждый раз, когда попадается на лжи. Хакс садится, ощущая неприятную прохладу комнаты, когда одеяло сползает с плеч.

— Мои тренировки завершены, — говорит Рен. Он зол, и его плечи напряжены. — У меня... Он... Не было четкого приказа не прилетать сюда.

— Ты сказал мне...

— Я знаю, что я сказал! Я не хотел, чтобы ты слишком много думал.

Хакс молчит. Он ошеломлен этим, но вместе с тем полагает, что ему следовало догадаться... Типичная встреча с Реном, который, надев перчатки, возможно, раздражен тем, что они влажные.

— Тебе стоит привести в порядок свое состояние, пока меня нет, — бормочет Рен.

— Прости? Какое состояние?

— Ты в депрессии. Не заметил?

Хакс фыркает, а потом шипит:

— Я работаю, — прищуривается он, когда Рен поднимает на него взгляд. — Устраняю последствия разрушений. Это ни разу не весело. Уж прости, что я отвлекся на личную жизнь.

— Тебе всегда нравилось работать. А теперь нет.

Рен быстро подходит к кровати и мимолетно целует Хакса в лоб. В этом что-то есть — будто он во время скучной лекции старается разбудить Хакса до того, как преподаватель обнаружит, что тот спит. Рен выпрямляется, держа шлем у бедра.

— Я думал, что мое лекарство от меланхолии — это ты.

— Тебе действительно нужна компания. Так что я вернусь через два дня.

— О, поэтому? Ради меня? И что же скажет Сноук, когда заметит твои радостные прогулки на «Финализатор»?

— Он этого не сделает.

— Чего?

— Не заметит.

Рен надевает шлем, возможно, чтобы спрятать взгляд. Хакс видит, как дергается его кадык, когда он сглатывает, прежде чем натянуть плащ на плечи.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Хакс, подавив желание прокричать этот вопрос. Он чувствует, как что-то встает между ними, что-то острое, о чем он даже не догадывался. Это колющее чувство заботы или только его начало.

— Я ухожу, — отвечает Рен. Вокодер теперь почти не изменяет его голос — не для Хакса, который провел целую ночь с мягкой версией. — Но только на два дня.

— Я не об этом. В смысле, зачем ты бросаешь вызов Сноуку?

— Позаботьтесь о себе, генерал. За меня не волнуйтесь.

Хакс смотрит, как Рен уходит, желая уточнить, что подразумевается под заботой о себе. Как оказалось, он забыл.

Он говорит себе, что не подчиняется Рену, — когда наносит специальную мазь на натруженный вход и когда переносит утреннюю встречу, чтобы пойти в офицерский спортзал. Там есть паровой сад с растениями из семи разных экосистем. Они поддерживают чистый воздух в наполненном паром воздухе и так сильно пахнут, что даже дышать тяжело.

Однажды Рен трахал Хакса в этому саду, и ближе к концу Хакс думал, что задохнется насмерть от запахов и стесненного дыхания, слишком возбужденный и открытый для пыхтящего над ним зверя. А после Рен облизал его подбородок, или толкнулся глубже, или сделал что-то еще, но Хакс осознал свою непобедимость и рассмеялся, откинул голову назад и взглянул на звезды, изо всех сил обнимая Рена за шею. Он помнит облако волос Рена и то, как раздражающе они лезли в лицо.

Открыв глаза, он смотрит на звезды и чувствует другое облако, надвигающееся на него. Рен приезжал сюда не для того, чтобы трахнуть Хакса и помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше. Он открыто выступил против Сноука и предложил это Хаксу как их первый шаг по ступеням потенциально невозможной лестницы. Так, на ее вершине, есть что-то, пропитанное кровью и великолепием, и Хакс чувствует, как снова обретает силы, а на губах расцветает улыбка, словно ответ на вопрос, который он задал Рену. Ему интересно, слышит ли его Рен или он уже слишком далеко отсюда.

Несмотря ни на что, он вернется через два дня, и Хакс понимает теперь, почему он никогда не прощался раньше. Тогда у Рена не было плана. Его тренировки еще не были завершены. Хаксу стоило догадаться, что обратной стороной его тренировок окажется не раздетый до нитки Рен, а наоборот — его усовершенствованная версия, какими бы ни были намерения Сноука. Каждый, кто создает монстра, не должен быть настолько самонадеянным, чтобы верить, что сможет его контролировать. Хакс допустил ту же ошибку со «Старкиллером». Его улыбка становится шире, когда он встает и чувствует, как по ногам сзади стекает пот. Если Сноук думает, что Рен — его монстр, то Хакс уже победил.

_С таким другом, как ты, я готов далеко зайти._


End file.
